Sólo por un video
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: Keyshipping:¿Lime?. Astral está curioso por el contenido de aquella caja que Tokunosuke prestó a Yuma, intentando saciar su curiosidad pregunta al joven estudiante directamente pero no obtiene una respuesta concreta. ¿Por qué es que Yuma muerde su labio de esa forma?


_¡Holi~!_

_Bien… más keyshipping, porque casi no lo escribo y necesito desquitarme._

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXaL no me pertenece.** Escribo esto por mero entretenimiento… y por el yaoi._

_ToT Ya no entiendo para nada a ZeXaL…_

_**Advertencia:** Contiene una escena corta de porno hetero…_

_Blah, blah… ¡Disfruta la lectura!_

* * *

**Sólo por un video**

-Todo tiene un lado oculto. –Acomodó sus lentes, debajo de las lentillas sus ojos brillaron.

El grupo de chicos no comprendió las palabras del más bajo de estatura, se miraron entre ellos con rostros confundidos.

Las clases habían terminado, extrañamente Kotori y Cathy se habían ido juntas después de la última clase por lo que los chicos se habían quedado solos.

-¿De qué hablas, Tokunosuke? –Tetsuo fue el primero en hablar. Sus labios se movieron, alargándose en una sonrisa. Metió la mano en su mochila, miró alrededor, estaban en el parque sin embargo eran los únicos ahí, tras comprobar la ausencia de personas sacó una caja de su mochila. –Esto.

Les extendió la caja, no tenía ningún dibujo o letras que indicaran el contenido, el presidente de la clase fue quien abrió la caja. Los rostros de los chicos enrojecieron al instante en que vieron el contenido.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? –El más alto habló.

Acomodó sus gafas de nuevo y sonrió. –Eso es información confidencial.

Los chicos volvieron a mirarse entre ellos, le restaron importancia al asunto del origen de aquel material y se enfocaron en lo que los consternaba más.

-Esto es sólo uno y nosotros somos tres… -Volvió a hablar Tetsuo.

-En resumen, ¿quién se lo llevará? –Finalizó Takashi.

-Eso es sencillo, como el objeto es mío, yo decidiré quien se lo llevará… -Sus lentes brillaron, impidiendo ver directamente sus ojos. –Yuma será el primero.

Se sobresaltó -¿Yo? –Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como el color de sus ojos.

_Todos tienen un lado oculto… Será interesante ver cómo influirá esto en Yuma._ Los pensamientos del chico de lentes mostraron sus verdaderas intenciones, se alegraba de que los demás no pudieran leer la mente.

La caja fue entregada a Yuma, la miró con nerviosismo y excitación, retuvo sus comentarios y simplemente la metió en su maletín. En esos momentos Yuma ignoró un par de ojos diáfanos que le miraron.

-Estoy en casa… -Las luces dentro de la casa estaban apagadas. -¿Eh? ¿No hay nadie? –Avanzó hacia la cocina en búsqueda de algo para comer, se detuvo al ver una nota en el frigorífico.

"Llevé a la abuela con una vieja amiga, nos quedaremos allá. Volveremos por la mañana. Hay algunas cosas preparadas para la cena y el almuerzo. Akari."

Tras leer la nota sonrió, _qué conveniente_, pensó. Dejó de lado la nota, abrió el refrigerador para sacar una bebida y se dirigió a su cuarto. Tan pronto llegó a su cuarto se quitó el uniforme y se puso el pijama. Subió al ático con la mochila y se sentó frente al televisor. Sacó entonces de la mochila la caja que Tokunosuke le había dado.

-Yuma, ¿qué es eso? –Salió de la _Ou no Kagi_, flotaba al lado izquierdo del chico.

-¡Astral! –Se sorprendió y dio un brinco en su lugar. -¿Esto? Ah… bueno… -El rostro del estudiante comenzó a enrojecerse.

Astral aún desconocía muchas cosas del mundo humano pero… ¿Era necesario explicarle _eso_? Eran cosas que ni siquiera se discutían con los padres, no al menos a voluntad, era algo que cada individuo descubría por sí solo, casi por instinto… ¿Acaso el mundo Astral funcionaba de manera diferente al suyo? Sus ojos se enfocaron en la caja entre sus manos, ¿no se reproducían acaso? Pero entonces…

-¿Yuma? –Se sentó al lado del menor y con curiosidad se acercó al rostro ajeno para ver sus ojos. -¿Estás bien?

Movió sus ojos para enfocarlos en los traslúcidos de Astral, por un segundo no notó la cercanía del otro. -¡¿P-por qué estás tan cerca?! –Se alejó.

El de etérea existencia no le tomó importancia a aquello, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en el sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas del carmesí.

Por un momento ambos se olvidaron del asunto de aquella caja, un momento en el cual Astral se distrajo pensando en las reacciones que había tenido Yuma, el rostro del menor había estado rojo con bastante frecuencia… ¿Sería eso a lo que le llamaban tener fiebre?

Sin pensarlo mucho el de cabello bicolor sacó el contenido de la caja y lo metió en el reproductor conectado a su televisor, la imagen no tardó mucho en llegar al aparato.

Un video, con una calidad decente, apareció. En escena se veía una mujer voluptuosa de cabello largo y rubio, de ojos azules y rasgos extranjeros. Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, parecía aburrida.

Astral dejó por un momento sus pensamientos y dirigió su atención a la televisión, no encontró mucho sentido a las imágenes, la historia parecía lenta y además estaba en otro idioma. No fue hasta que un hombre apareció en escena que el ambiente de la película cambió, el hombre era alto y corpulento, de cabello oscuro y ojos melados.

Miró por el rabillo del ojos a su compañero, _quizá si lo ve entienda un poco_, pensó al notar que el de traslúcida mirada estaba observando el video.

Al parecer la película carecía de trama, a pesar de estar en otro idioma era fácil deducir que lo que la pareja discutía era algo sin importancia… Y pronto el ambiente cambió de nuevo. La mujer se acercó con vehemencia al hombre, se sujetó de su cintura y pegó su pecho contra el abdomen masculino. El hombre no tardó en sostener a la mujer, se sonrieron con complicidad y se movieron al sofá. Ella bajo y él arriba. Tan pronto el hombre la llevó contra el sofá ella se encontró sin blusa ni sujetador.

El de cuerpo intangible escuchó el pesado trago que Yuma pasó por su garganta.

Tras algunos previos más entre la pareja pronto se encontraron desnudos. La cámara enfocó por un momento la intrusión del hombre en el cuerpo femenino; Astral pudo escuchar un peculiar sonido por parte de su compañero. Del televisor salieron pequeños sonidos, gemidos provenientes de la mujer en el video, el hombre había empezado a embestir contra ella.

Sus diáfanos ojos se movieron lejos de la pantalla, realmente no tenía mucho interés en eso, sin pensarlo su mirada se movió hacia donde su compañero y lo que vio le sobresaltó un poco. Las mejillas de Yuma estaban rojas, su gesto extasiado y al parecer incómodo, se movía en su sitio… Mordía su labio inferior y sus párpados eran lentos. Astral encontró más interesante las reacciones de su compañero, ¿estaba así por el video? Por más que quiso pensar en cómo podían influir aquellas imágenes en el menor no pudo hacer más que pensar en lo atrayente que lucía el moreno. Tragó pesado mientras se acercaba al menor… _Quiero tocarlo._

Se movió con incomodidad, algo empezaba a dolerle en la entrepierna, su aliento comenzaba a ponerse caliente. Sintió a su compañero bastante cerca por lo que se volteó para ver si así era.

-¿Astral? –El mencionado estaba a escasos veinte centímetros de su rostro, el gesto en el traslúcido le dio escalofríos… le miraba con vehemencia, los ojos absortos, pudo incluso ver un peculiar color en las mejillas ajenas. Retrocedió un poco al ver que su compañero avanzaba. -¿Sucede al-ggh… -se movió de tal manera que lo que molestaba allá abajo apretó más.

Observó la reacción, _necesito… tocarlo_, ¿sería malo?

Había cerrado los ojos ante lo sucedido y al no saber qué hacer con aquello prefirió no prestarle atención a Astral. ¿Ahora cómo se encargaría de-

-¡Ahh! –Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Inesperadamente Astral lo estaba tocando, pero eso no fue lo que perturbó a Yuma, no, aquel gemido escapado de su boca había sido provocado por la mano de Astral sobre su entrepierna. La quijada le temblaba al no saber qué hacer.

-Yuma… -Su voz queda y sensual provocó escalofríos en el menor. Se acercó aún más e incluso comenzó a mover su mano sobre la entrepierna del moreno.

-A-As… Astral… -La mano ajena tomó su excitación por sobre la ropa… Tenía que admitir que su compañero sabía lo que hacía. Contrajo los dedos de sus pies mientras tapaba su boca con el dorso de su mano izquierda. –Ahh…

El vídeo erótico quedó en segundo plano para ambos. Los sonidos que salían de la boca de Yuma eran hipnóticos para el de diáfana mirada; por su parte el estudiante no podía concentrarse en otra cosa más que en las placenteras caricias que Astral le ofrecía.

-Detente… para… -Quitó la mano de su boca e intentó sujetar al ahora tangible duelista. –Voy a… ¡ahh! –Arqueó un poco la espalda mientras su esencia era liberada bajo su ropa.

Pasaron unos segundos más durante los cuales tuvo algunos espasmos. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados hasta que las reacciones de su cuerpo terminaron. Quiso moverse pero notó entonces que la mano de Astral permanecía en su entrepierna, ¿qué estaba haciendo? La sangre le llegó a la cabeza al ver lo que su compañero hizo.

Sintió sus dedos mojados, ¿pegajosos tal vez? Acercó la mano a sus labios, estaban húmedos, sin pensarlo abrió la boca y lamió con cuidado sus dedos.

-¡¿Qué estás…?! –Aún sonrojado preguntó a su compañero.

La peculiar mirada bicolor se enfocó en la carmesí del menor, al segundo sus ojos cayeron a los labios ajenos. Se acercó con lentitud, su mano izquierda se dirigió al pecho del moreno. El rostro que Astral le ofreció fue demasiado para el menor, le incitaba a pedir más… ¿exactamente de qué? No sabía, simplemente quería más. Pero no fue así. La mano de Astral no fue capaz de tocar a Yuma.

Con un gesto impasible el de diáfana mirada se alejó y sin decir nada desapareció para entrar en la _Ou no Kagi_.

Aquello lo dejó desconcertado, su respiración agitada era todo lo que se podía escuchar en su habitación. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Por instantes pensó incluso que había sido un sueño.

Dentro del universo de la llave, un Astral confundido paseaba por lo engranajes de aquella que parecía ser una nave. Se detuvo pocos segundos después, clavando la mirada traslúcida en sus manos rememoró lo sucedido hacía unos minutos. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tocar al menor? No, esa no era la pregunta correcta…

Y aunque no formuló la pregunta correcta, de sus labios salió la respuesta.

-…No sabía que pudiera verse así. –Tapó su boca con la mano, ocultando quizás una sonrisa.

**EXTRA**

-Yuma… Yuma… -Sus ojos bicolores empañados le miraron con deseo.

Los gráciles dedos del duelista extranjero tomaron su rostro, su alta temperatura le adormeció un poco. La vista que tenía frente a su persona era simplemente exquisita. El cuerpo de tez azulada y blanca temblaba debajo de él, sudoroso y nacarado, su respiración agitada y aquellos labios que se le antojaban carnosos…

-Yuma… -Apenas un susurro –por favor…

Tragó saliva pesadamente, nervioso por estar en esa situación. Sus dedos permanecían dentro del cuerpo ajeno, inmóviles en ese momento, sintiendo lo húmedo que estaba el otro en esa parte…

-Yuma… -Con el agarre en su rostro le hizo acercarse y sin esperarlo le besó. Un beso por demás demandante y erótico, se atrevió a decir. La lengua del de mirada traslúcida entró en su cavidad en búsqueda de la saliva ajena, ignorando el cómo era capaz de besar de aquella forma decidió seguirle el paso. Rosó con parsimonia la lengua ajena y la atrapó entre sus dientes, la saliva empezó a salir por la comisura de sus labios, lamiendo la piel de su compañero quien jadeó ante las caricias -…hazme sentir bien… -Susurró contra sus labios una vez soltó su lengua.

Se paralizó, las caderas del de líquida apariencia bajaron, intentando que los dedos intrusos llegaran más profundo dentro de él. Los gemidos de su compañero le hicieron volver a la realidad y sin aviso alguno sacó sus dedos, levantó al de mirada bicolor y acomodó sus caderas contra su regazo.

-Astral… _¡Ka-Kattobingu da ore!_ –Empujó su excitación contra la entrada del de diáfana mirada, éste se echó hacia atrás, sintiendo al menor adentro… bruscamente.

…

Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡¿Qué había sido eso?! Se incorporó en la hamaca y se petrificó al sentir _algo_ entre sus piernas, muy despierto por cierto.

-¡¿Por qué?! –Gritó a todo pulmón.

* * *

_DX Mataré a cierta personita por traumarme de sobre manera… ¿Es siquiera normal esto? T.T Sólo tiene 13 años…_

_En serio, necesito saber si esto es normal… no tengo hermanos ni amigos de esa edad por lo que ignoro a qué edad han de interesarse por la pornografía o desde cuando tienen sueños húmedos…_

_Independientemente de eso, la historia estaba planeada para ser más larga… sin embargo perdí el interés en continuarla, pero no quise dejarla arrumbada como otros tantos proyectos que no pude culminar en vacaciones (me voy a deprimir si esto sigue así)._

_Pero bueno, eso es todo._

_No he estado nada activa desde que terminé mi primer multichapter (cosa para lo que soy pésima)… así que… acabo de deprimirme…_

_Bah, lo que sea._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_P.D.: DX ¡¿Acabo de escribir porno hetero?!_


End file.
